The Personal Diaries of Jacqueline Elizabeth Spicer (Once Bailey)
by MadameFitzroy
Summary: Inspired by the Reverse AU created by Blpak on Tumblr. Diary entries written by a female version of Reverse Jack Spicer following her marriage to "The Captain" AKA Reverse Clay.
1. Entry 1

A/n: For those who don't know the reverse AU, I highly recommend checking it out. It was coined by the Tumblr Artist Blpak. A very brief description: Character A and Character B switch, for example Jack Spicer is the Heylin Warlord and Chase Young is the evil boy genius and Clay switched with Hannibal Roy Bean.

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Chronicles. Those belong to Christy Hui. I Only own my variation of Reverse/Fem Jack- Jacqueline. Do enjoy and don't be scared to show some love!))

Journal,

Mother has given you to me in order to record the day-to-day livings of marriage, and as per her request, I shall. Of course, this shall be more for my benefit, as I will ensure to include notes of my education with Captain Hannibal Bailey for future reference.

Saying that, it is June 18th, 1774, in other words, my wedding day. Mere hours ago I made an oath to Captain Bailey to be in sickness and in health until death do is part. Captain Bailey laughed, and yet said I do, confusing my family over the hilarity of our vows.

I must say though dear journal that even though I went into the marriage under free will and that I had chosen Captain Bailey, he does not have my heart. From the moment we became engaged, we kept in mind that this was a marriage of convenience and just good business. If I had been born a man, the two of us would have been free to have our lessons under the alibi of cigars and brandy. Alas, I am a woman and unless wed have no freedom to even look at a man without a chaperon to keep me pure.

We left the ceremony not so long ago and are currently on a carriage to Dorset where my lessons will begin. The captain is resting, but he has already warned me of what to expect. Apparently Captain Bailey had forgotten to supply us with dragons which is the most important ingredient for the potion which shall grant me Heylin magic. Instead Hannibal insists that when we arrive in Dorset I shall do the hunting. After all, in his words, I am "the wife, and therefor the sole nurturer. If you live, then you would have successfully proven yourself to deserve training."

This though brings curiosity. He certainly wouldn't have bothered with the marriage if he did not see potential would he? He is very much more intelligent than many make him out to be, and this is one thing that drew me to him. It's rather cute how he thinks he believes himself to be smarter than me. I may be a woman of the 1700s, but that is not a weakness. In my country of England alone we have seen a woman rule as the sovereign leader. Like Queen Elizabeth, I am determined to prove those who doubt me wrong.

The captain is awaking and so I must stop for now. I shall write again tomorrow.

Until then,

Jacqueline Elizabeth Bailey


	2. Entry 2

(A/N: For those curious, I'm going to try and do this daily, however I know there will be times where I can't. This is just easier to write than As You Wish Father which has much longer pieces. That's because this is generally shorter word wise. Remember: I am not Christy Hui and don't get anything out of this other than the ability to write for you guys. Also, I roleplay Jacqueline on Tumblr and have been using this as a mechanism to redevelop the muse. If anybody's interested just look and it will be there to.))

Journal,

I should have known arriving in Dorset would be the true start of my new life. The Captain has gone to bed and soon I shall join him, but first I must record all that had happened today, for quite a lot had.

We arrived in Dorset last night, but it wasn't until this morning that my Heylin lessons had begun.

This morning after a healthy breakfast, The Captain lead me to a field. Here I was expected to fight and kill a dragon.

The look on The Captain's face when I succeeded! He must of assumed I was going to die considering the idiotic dress I had on. None the less, my wounds are nothing compared to my victim's.

He must of known I found his reaction priceless because he did something as payback. While I stood there covered in the creature's blood The Captain kissed me and when he had pulled away had that evil smirk of his. It was as if that dumbfounded face he had made ran away and on to mine. We had kissed before obviously, but this was the first time he had done it in private.

Once we had gotten back to the home I drew a bath and refreshed before going to the market. The Captain and I needed to go and retrieve ingredients for a potion. I include the ingredients here:

-250 ML of Wheat Grass  
-15 ML of Salt  
\- A Pinch of Dry Frog  
-1 Whole Dragon

I however didn't realise how hilarious a visit to the market is as a newly wed. With the war going on in The Colonies, The Captain mostly stayed quiet, but every so often to shut up a stranger he'd speak. Going to the market as a newly wed- it seemed as if people noticed us more. They would give us items for cheap and even some for free that were supposedly good for producing sons. The Captain and I laughed it off the entire way home!

When we returned I produced a soup- no a potion! He claims this will be my key to success and once again I chose to trust him. The rest of the day was rather mundane. We played poker while I had tea. Apparently I am the first person to defeat him in the game! That was impressive, must have been sheer luck.

The moment night came though was when things got interesting. Though we had already had a ceremony we both agreed it was more for shown then for ourselves. For this reason after it was safe The Captain led me to one of Dorset's beaches. Here he had arranged candles to light a path. Romantic? It was more for Heylin's sake. We both recited some ancient text and I wore my loyalty to him. Thus I became immortal, but after it all, I still had to drink the potion I made earlier.

I assure you dear journal, until he came into my life I never once believed in dragons, but now it seems that I have become one. One with scales and beautiful wings I have become what my personality could only personify until now.

The transformation was painful. Almost as if everything inside me was changing. The Captain just watched as I held myself back from screaming. Perhaps this was payback for the one that I had killed.

Once I had turned back he approached me slowly. That smirk on his face I've learnt to be his way of expressing approval and being impressed. Chuckling he walked over and slung an arm around me. I passed out in his arms and only just woke up an hour ago.

This entry is getting far too long, and with that I bid you adieu.

Jacqueline Elizabeth Bailey


	3. Entry 3

(A/N: So. Alot has happened since the last time I wrote an entry for Jacqueline. I'm not a big member of the XS fandom, but I do still enjoy writing for Jackie/Jacqueline. I recently relocated an old writing for the diaries and thought to post it and also continue with the writing. I have quite a few plans with it, at least a year and a half to two years worth of ClaQueline marriage planned out. It's gonna be great. Also, I may or may not be writing a fluffy, slightly out of character, piece for the ship.)

Journal,

Curses my mother. I should have guessed she would have done something like this. Who knew she was smart enough to actually pay some servants to report to her how the marriage is going. We received a letter this morning reprimanding us for not keeping up to our duties as husband and wife. We thought we had been doing well to play the part, but apparently not. Within the next few days I'll have to keep my eyes open for anyone suspicious.

I still can't believe it though. We thought we had been careful. The last few nights we thought we were acting like the common newly wedded couple. He'd lean into my ear as if he was whispering sweet nothings, when really it would be something truly evil. Perhaps someone's secret witness, how the Captain would desire nothing more to tear someone in front of us up. All the while I would giggle, smile and pretend to dote. This was what "normal" people did, correct? How would I know, my older sister who should have been the beam of light for inspiration has been institutionalised for years now because of the discovery of her feminine lovers.

I sat with the Captain as he bathed today, it seems to be one of the safest spots for now inside the home. As he soaked we made plans for after our vacation in Dorset. Once it ends we shall board a boat to Shanghai, where we shall work on defeating the great witch Kimiko Tohomiko. I sat near the tub as he cleaned himself, speaking idly about the world that I'm only just beginning to learn about.

Many years ago there was a war between the two Asian magics. The Xiaolin, which represented all that was good in the world, was lead by Grand Master Omi who fought alongside Master Monk Ping Pong. They dueled against the Heylin witch Kimiko Tohomiko. A witch who fought with "the ferocity to make all dragons cry and the earth to tremble" according to the Captain. According to him however, the Heylin were the ones who lost. Kimiko was trapped in a puzzle box until recently. The Captain needs her to be put away somewhere that she won't be found.

"I've spent a lot of time securing myself as the true evil of the world, I'm not letting some broad who's been locked away for way too long take it from me," his voice was with disgust. His eyes fixated on the deep blue wallpaper of the bathroom. After that he looked to me, a small smirk on his face. "You help me defeat her, and not only will you have learnt more than you would if you taught yourself, but you'll gain the title of Queen of evil. Under me of course but," he grinned wider, "the most powerful woman in both the old and new world."

This is certainly tempting. We would be like the rulers of history. Loveless, yet powerful. Perhaps even in time I could overthrow the Captain. That may take some time however.

Sincerely,

Jacqueline Elizabeth Bailey


End file.
